fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Chinami Hasami
|gender= |birth date= dangan.tistory.com: Chinami Hasami Profile (Korean) |height=170 cm |weight=58 kg |bust= * 83 cm * 82 cmChinami is one of characters whose height, weight, and/or chest sizes are changed in the final version of the game. This is shown in her report card profile. |blood type=AB |status=Alive |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= |family= |creator=Team MonoLab (팀 모노라보) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Blowback}} '''Chinami Hasami' (하사미 치나미 Hasami Chinami) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Blowback created by Team MonoLab. She is known as the Super High School Level Hairstylist (초고교급 헤어디자이너 Cho go gyo geup he-eo dijaineo lit. Super High School Level Hair Designer). Gallery :For more images of Chinami, see Danganronpa Blowback/Image Gallery and Chinami Hasami/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Chinami is fairly tall young woman with grayish dark purple eyes. She wears a pale beige collared shirt with funnel-shaped sleeves and black garter straps holding each sleeve, a black tie tinted white in its lower half, a black pencil skirt, and black shoes with black laces and gray symbols somewhat resembling panels. She also wears a black sleeveless leather vest tied behind her neck by strings and a white pattern that looks like a pair of scissors over her shirt. A cerulean pinstripe fabric is woven underneath her vest. Chinami regularly changes her hairstyle throughout the game. This is the list of hairstyles she has had in the game: *Her default hairstyle features her purplish fuchsia hair put up in a messy folded style, which is held together by two clips, one yellow and one light blue. She initially had this hairstyle in the Prologue and early stages of Chapter 1. *Her second hairstyle features her hair dyed dirty blonde and is split into low curly twintails with thin black ribbons securing them. Her bangs are also swept to the other side. *Her third hairstyle features her hair dyed pale sandy blonde with its tips tinged bright apple green. She styles her hair in uneven pigtails, held by black hair ties. The right side higher than the other and a single hair lock hangs loosely on its side. A short sticks up on top of her head. *Her fourth hairstyle features her hair dyed sky blue. It is held in a high ponytail styled in drills, adorned with a small pink heart-shaped clip. *Her fifth hairstyle features her waist-length loose hair dyed black. There are two ears propped up on each side of her head, mimicking the characteristics of a (literally "cat ears"). Two red ribbons are also tied to each side. *Her sixth hairstyle features her hair reaching past her shoulders and dyed light orange. She lets it loose, with her front bangs being held back by a light yellow headband. It has a flower design and two orange roll-like decorations attached to it. *Her seventh hairstyle features her hair appearing to be much shorter, dyed bright red, and is now styled into a layered bob cut. A small black ribbon is tied to the left side of her head. Name Etymology Chinami's given name 因み means "association" or "connection" (with something or someone). However, her given name in Hiragana, ちなみ, comes from "chi mo namida mo nai", meaning "without blood or tears", literally meaning heartless. Her surname, Hasami (鋏), means "scissors", which is one of the materials needed to beautify or style one's hair, referencing her talent. Personality History Chinami is one of the fifteen students to introduce herself to Kazui Watanabe. An anonymous announcement would soon play directing everyone to the gym, thus leading her to head there. After the announcement of the Killing Game, Chinami would show apparent rage, kicking Monokuma backwards. Soon, a gun from a camera would lower, shooting towards the direction Chinami would be standing. She would be saved by Tato Shimagami however, as he'd push his arm out towards the bullet. For the remaining time in the gym, Chinami would stay with Tata while Toshiro Takahara and Torae Akatsubaki would come over to Tato seeming to help him with his new injury. Youtube: 단간론파 블로우백 챕터1 #2 Not long before the discovery of Yosaku Fujita’s corpse, Kana would check on Chinami would had been outside of the Gym, asking about Tato. She wouldn’t reply, and would quickly walk away instead of replying. After the first class trial, a map would be found which would reveal new locations around the school, most notable being a swimming pool. Through the next few days, Chinami and the other participants would plan to participate in multiple different sports (swimming and jogging being notable). A spinner would be used to decide who everyone would be partnered with, Chinami being partnered with Tato Shimagami. They would lose due to Chinami hitting at Tato’s arm throughout the race. Talent & Abilities Hairstylist References Navigation Category:Alive Category:Female